challenge
by Yuari
Summary: A Dutch Hermione get's a scholarship for a posh high school near Seatlle, she meets her hostparents and discovers herself and a entirely different culture. written in a 100 different one-shots as a challenge


Hi, and welcome to my selfmade challenge(alright stolen from some site) I will do a hundred fics around an AU Hermione Granger. Some basic information:

1)no magic, Hermione is muggle and magic doesn't exist in the story, 2)Hermione is the only, really bright child of really poor parents 3)she's gay, so some of the chapters will be (mild) femmeslash, but because this story will made up of one-shots taht not al have to be read to get the outline of the story, I will say when it happends, and you can just skip that part if you are offended by love.

Because I have no beta, it would be nice to poitn out any grammar/spelling flaws, and commenting(critic) is always welcome, I can take, and become a better author by it.

* * *

Beginning

You take a seat in the front row of the most left line of seats. While you hang your leather jacket and your bag over the back of the chair a man with grey hair passes you a pen. It's a pink bic pen with the Hogwarts High School emblem on it. A younger guy, barely twenty you assume, hands you your application form and the test you have to do. You take the ballpoint in your hand and start filling in the blanks spaces on the form.

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Age: 14_

_Nationality: Dutch_

_Country: The Netherlands_

_Religion: Catholic, but we never attend lectures and such._

The list goes on with stupid things you have to fill in as _Do you own a pet?_ And _Where were your parents born?_ Questions you think have nothing to do with the matter at hand, getting a proper host family for the next 4 years of your High School career. But then your brain registers the last question. _What is your sexual orientation? _You sigh, remembering you've never liked guys in the past, but you did fall head over heels for a girl in your rugby team. You know you have to be honest so you fill in:_ I have no clue, which probably means I'm not totally straight, so I guess you can call me gay. _You could have just filled in Gay or Lesbian, but you always take the harder answer. You turn your attention to your test and in the interview later that day you find out you got the perfect score in the test. But you already knew that, because you're smart, so smart that the kids at your school make fun of you for preferring reading over playing violent video games. So you decided to get away from your poor but loving family, and applied for a scholarship at Hogwarts, a prestigious school near Seattle. You tell this to the man who gave you your pen, and apparently also does the interviews. After half an hour he tells you that if they find a proper host family you will be attending his school after summer break.

When you come home you tell your mum and dad and they're really happy for you, but you see a hint of sadness in their eyes. You don't mind, who wouldn't be sad when your child would spend the bigger part of the next four years abroad? So you say nothing and let them be.

The next month you wait anxiously for a letter of acceptance, and just when you abandoned al hope, a big white envelope is delivered to your home. You rip it open and jump around the house like you've had an overdose of speed. You see the hint of sadness again as your mom and dad read the letter, but again you don't bother to think about it. You're really exited and the summer break is al about getting ready. You buy a new laptop from your savings and promise your mom and dad to send them an email at least once a week. You email a lot with your host family, The Weasleys. They have six boys and a girl, but three of the guys are already living on there own.

Before you know it is August 14th and you are at the airport crying and hugging and waving. You know you will miss them a lot, and you will miss speaking Dutch and watching swimming games while everybody is cheering for Pieter or Inge. You know you won't miss the soccer competitions, and your kids at school. You feel a stingy needle of guilt pierce your heart for letting them behind while you're of to this posh high school.

After a really long flight you are an hour away from Seattle, and your getting anxious because you finished your book, De ontdekking van de Hemel, by Harry Mulish. Even the almost a thousand pages long book couldn't entertain you for the whole flight. So now your overactive mind goes all what if they don't like me, or what if I won't fit in with the kids at school, or their family. The last minutes pass by as if they where hours but you get there. You descend the plane and immediately get surrounded by nine read-headed people, who all take turns hugging you. And while you undergo the hugging know that this is a new beginning, and you know you already love it.


End file.
